The Adventure Book and the Adventurous Girl
by iwillgodownwiththisship3
Summary: Willow Anderson wakes up in a strange library with no memory. When she meets a stranger he tells her to read a book and then she'll know. Though, what is it she is supposed to know? How did she get there? And how will this story end? Well, you are going to have to read to find out. Disclaimer: I only own my OC Willow Anderson. Everything else goes to their respected owners.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or its characters. I just own Willow Anderson. If I did own Adventure Time, Marshall Lee would be in my closet. (What? Too much?).

Chapter 1

The Book

'_Ugh, my head' _I thought as I groggily sat up.

"Wha- What happened?" I asked as I looked around. I can't remember anything. I can't even remember my own name…Wait! How do I know what to say? If I can't remember anything, then how can I speak? (I never understood that DX) I mean, I don't even remember being taught to speak…Better not question science.

There was books all around me inside bookshelves that reached the ceiling. Trust me when I say it was at least 30 feet up. Giants were expected in this library (Sarcasm in case you don't know. -_-). There wasn't much lights, so there were shadows that had a gloomy hue to it.

"Hello." A scratchy voice called from the shadows.

"Who's there?" I asked being the idiot I am. It's not like he's going to say 'Hey my name is Joe and I'm a serial killer. I have come to murder this sweet and innocent angle in a dark and freakishly tall library.' Well, I might not be an angle, but I can't remember if I did anything bad.

Wait! I just woke up in a strange library with a possible serial killer and I can't remember even my name and I'm thinking about what _I_ did?! I wonder what strange thing will happen next. I looked around the library.

"What are you looking for?" The voice asked confused.

"Oh, I'm just looking for the possible unicorn riding woodland pixie that sparkles. Or maybe Frankenstein." I said like it was an everyday thing to say.

The voice chuckled obviously not surprised at anything I say. I have a feeling I know that laugh before. But where?

Suddenly a book was thrown from the shadows where I heard the voice.

"Read this and you'll know." The voice said calmly.

I was about to argue, but I figured if _you _end up in a dark library with a person you think you know, but can't remember, and won't show himself, and claimed that if you read the book you'll remember everything, you'll read it too. Right? Just me?

The book had no title on the front, so it must be on the inside on the first page.

I picked up the book, paused for dramatic effect, and slowly turned the cover page slowly.

The person in the shadows sighed at my actions. "If you keep doing that, we will both be dead by the time you finish reading that book. And I'm immortal." He said.

Wha-?! He's immortal?! I guess curiosity killed this cat because I turned the page faster, wanting to know what the heck was going on.

I looked at the title page and it said **The Adventure Book and the Adventurous Girl **by: Willow Anderson and Fiona the Human.

After I read that, my head started hurting and images popped inside my head. Looks like I will be watching a movie I my head instead (that sort of rhymed XD).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I –unfortunately- do not own Adventure Time. If I did the Candy Kingdom would be mine, hahahahahahaah. (This is my first story so it might not be that good DX. Thank you to all those who comment :3)

Chapter 2

The Shooting Star

I was walking down the sidewalk towards my house. I sighed as I heard some of the idiot boys from school. (If you don't already know, this is the stuff she is seeing from the book.)

I looked over to see they were putting mints in a two-liter soda bottle and closed the lid.

I giggled when I noticed neither of them were taking the safe distance step back. I then heard a '_pop_' and then an _'OW'_.

I looked back at them…..and tried to smother my laugh. One was soaked and the other was holding a hand over his eye. The lid must've hit his eye. I didn't want to seem rude because I was staring, so I walked away.

'_Their excuse would be science_' I thought as I shook my head disapprovingly but still smiling. Those geniuses (sarcasm again if you are like Sheldon and don't know) are the world's future. Be very afraid. I continued my lovely walk towards home and thought about my life. Is this really all life is? Idiotic people, a long walk to school, more idiotic people, and then another long walk. Is this really it? Where is the adventure?

I always wanted adventure.

It was really depressing to think about, so I just shook my head and continued walking.

-Timeskip brought to you by me-

I looked up at the dark, night sky and saw a shooting star.

"I wish for something more in my life. I want to be important." I said as I closed my eyes and said four simple words that will change my life forever. "I wish for adventure." I finished.

Suddenly there was a bright light and I blacked out.

(Sorry. It wasn't very long. But it was a filer chapter and they're not very long :3).


End file.
